Dear Sister
by LittleMissFanGirl14
Summary: After an almost fatal injury from battle, Randy lands in the hospital with a chance to live- but only if he can get a kidney transplant within 72 hours. But when all hope seems lost, his mother introduces him to someone he never knew existed- his sister.
1. Stabbed

**Chapter 1:**  
**Randy's POV:**

"Where do you think you're going?" I demanded, chasing a robo lizard across the roof like any other regular day.

"Ninja sprint!" I said as I dashed after the lizard, cornering it against the side of the roof.

"Ninja slice!" I shouted as I sliced the robot in half.

The robot's side fell apart and shot a bolt of lightning out of it, nearly hitting me in the face.

"Huh that's new." I said as the bolt shot past him. "Better go be before I really get hit." I pulled a ball out of my ninja suit. "Smokebomb!"

* * *

**At the school:**  
**Howard's POV:**

Here I am, waited patiently for Cunningham to come back from his now daily habit of NNSing me. He keeps telling me all the robo lizards keep getting even more wonk every day he fights another one. One lizard spews fire, one lizard controls plants, blah blah blah.

After what feels like an eternity. Cunningham comes racing through the cafeteria doors at full speed.

"Sorry-I'm-late-Howard." Cunningham panted, clearly out of breath.

"What the juice Cunningham?" I berated him. "That's the fifth time you've NNSed this week! And I'm not happy!"

"You try fighting robo lizards who seem to get weirder and more powerful everyday!" He snapped back at me. "The first one shot fire, the second almost strangled me with plants, the third tried to crush me by turning into a giant, the fourth one tried to drown me in slime, and the latest one almost fried me with lightning!"

"Lightning? So that's the deadly weapon that nearly killed you this time."

"Yes, and I'm getting worried, what if something bad really happens?"

"Cunningham, nothing bad is gonna happen. Now are we gonna eat some tacos or what?"

"You do realize they're made out of roadkill right?"

"Yeah, but they've made worse food."

* * *

**20 Minutes Later:**  
**Randy's POV:**

A loud scream erupted through the cafeteria as an army of robot lizard smashed through the wall and chased the others out into the hallway.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yelled. "What the juice is going on with these robots?" I grabbed my ninja mask and dove behind the counter, pulling it on.

"Smokebomb!" I yelled, appearing in between the students and the lizards.

"Who's getting destroyed first?" I asked rhetorically, pulling out my sword.

A random lizard jumped at me.

"Ninja slice!" I said, splitting the robot in half with my blade. About a dozen more came after me.

"Ninja flip!" I flipped backwards as they landed in a pile. They quickly regained themselves, and hissed at me.

"Oh yeah?" I taunted. "Well get a load of my ninja air fist!" I summoned a blue fist over my head, and shot it at the lizards, sending them flying through the wall.

The rest of them narrowed their eyes, and dashed at me.

"Ninja rings!" I shot a few black-and-red discs at the robo-lizards, slicing each of them in half. One by one, they fell apart in halves.

"Ninja! Ninja! Ninja!" The crowd cheered.

I was about to smokebomb out of there, when I saw another robo-lizard dash down the hallway.

"Ninja sprint!" I yelled, chasing it out of the school out onto the football field.

The lizard halted in the middle of the field, and turned to face me.

"Alright you." I said. "Time to be terminated." I launched myself at the robot-only for it to move at the last second, sending me sprawling in the grass.

"What the juice?" I said as I lifted my head off the ground. I stood up and looked around- no lizard. Then I saw something pounce at me, and before I could react, it pinned me to the ground. The robo-lizard.

I swung my sword at its head, but it deflected the blade, and whacked me in the head with its tail.

"Sweet cheese, that hurt!" I shrieked, rubbing my head. "Even worse than the time I-" I cut myself off when I felt a searing pain in tear through my body.

I looked down. Sticking out of the robot's belly was a blade.

It was stuck in my lower abdomen.

I slugged the robo-lizard in the side of the face, knocking it sideways. The lizard tumbled off me onto the field. I tried to stand up, but I just fell over again. I grabbed the first thing I could find in my suit, and threw it.

"Ninja- hot ball." I wheezed as the ball hit the lizard, lighting it up in flames.

The flaming robot was the last thing I saw. Then everything disappeared into a black abyss of nothingness.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**  
**Howard's POV:**

Stupid Cunningham. Having the nerve to NNS me again. If I had a nickel for every time he did that... uh, um... let's just say I'd be a very rich guy.

I watched as he ran after a robot, and I lost sight of him... well I would have followed him, my sister left a tray of fries on the table, and long story short, I ate them.

Now I'm following Cunningham, trying to find him.

"Cunningham." I called. "I know you may be busy, but I just ate all of Heidi's fries and I'm in no mood to run. Cunningham?"

I walked onto the football field-and stopped dead in my tracks.

There was Cunningham, still in his ninja suit, laying on the ground, blood pouring out of a wound on his stomach, failing to stand up.

"Cunningham! I mean ninja!" I yelled, dashing over to him and yanking off his mask. "What happened?"

"The robo-lizard." He wheezed." It stabbed me. I lost consciousness, and I just woke up. It hurts Howard."

"Well duh, it's gonna hurt, but I'm gonna help you, buddy." I pulled out my phone, and dialed a number so familiar I did it almost on a whim.

"Hello?" Said a kind voice on the other line.

"Hey Mrs.C, it's me Howard. There's a huge problem."

"What? Is it about Randy?" Her voice was suddenly full of concern.

"Yes. There was a terrible accident, and now he's hurt, really bad. He needs to get to the hospital. Now."

* * *

**Three Hours Later: **  
**Randy's POV:**

An ambulance came to pick me up from school. I was put on a gurney, and wheeled into the truck. We arrived at the hospital in five or six minutes. I was told not to speak, that it will on make my condition worse. They put an oxygen mask on me as we drove to the hospital.

"Hang in there bro." Howard said, patting my shoulder.

"Don't worry honey." My mom told me, tears in her eyes. "You'll be okay."

She didn't sound so sure.

The doctors rushes me into the hospital into a room on floor three. They attached a fresh oxygen tank onto the face, and then began to bandage my wound. The doctor pulled a long ocean blue curtain around me so I wouldn't be disturbed.

"Is Randy gonna to be okay?" I heard my mom ask.

"Well that's what we want to talk about." I heard a doctor reply. "His right kidney failed as a result of the wound, and he lost so much blood, that he can't survive on one kidney."

I felt like my heart stopped.

"What are you saying?" Mom sounded like she was going to cry.

"We're saying unless we can get a kidney donor within 72 hours, he's going to die."

"Can I give him mine?"

"We're young to need a blood sample to determine that. May we run a blood test?"  
Mom allowed him, and within a few minutes, a nurse had a sample of each of our blood, and my oxygen tank removed, so I can talk again.

Twenty minutes later, the doctor came back-he didn't loom happy.

"Well, doctor?" My mom pressed.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news." He sighed. "You can't give your kidney to him."

"What? Why can't I?" Mom was hysterical.

"Well Randy here has a rare blood type, O negative, and since you have A positive blood, you kidney won't function in his body, and it would only kill him faster."

Mom burst into hysterical sobs.

"Can you give us a second?" I asked the doctor. He nodded, and left the room.

When he left, I patted my mom's shoulder. "Don't worry mom, it's gonna be okay. I'll be fine."

"Didn't you hear what he said Randy?" Mom sobbed. "You can't survive on one kidney, and I can't give you mine. You're going to die in three days!" She started blubbering, and burst into tears again. "My baby boy is going to die!"

Howard walked in at that very heartbreaking second.

"Should I come back?" He asked when he noticed my mom sobbing.

"Howard!" I was so happy to see him. "Something horrible happened!"

"What? Did someone find out your secret?" "No, that's not it. If I don't get a kidney donor within three days, I'm gonna die!"

"WHAT?! I gotta find that doctor right now! I'll be back!"

"Howard wait!" I called after him.

But it was too late. He was already sprinting down the hallway after the doctor at a surprisingly fast rate.

* * *

**Howard's POV:**

I bolted down the hallway after the doctor.

"Hey, doctor!" I called after him.

He turned around. "Yes, Mr. uh...?"

"Weinermen. Howard Weinermen."

"Right. What the problem, ?"

"I want to give Cunningham my kidney"That's very generous, but you need to have the same blood type as him in order to donate your kidney to him. What's your blood type?"

I thought for a second. I know this... I know this... I got it!

"I'm A negative!" I declared. "I think!"

"Oh, then you can't donate." He told me.

"That's wonk! Why not?"

"Randy has O negative blood, and only someone with O type blood can donate!"

"Wonk. Isn't there anything you can do?"

"Does Randy have a relative with O type blood that can donate?"

"Um, I done know. Maybe I can-"

I was cut off by the sound of my phone ringing my pocket. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Howard? Where are you?" Heidi's high and squeaky voice demanded. "Mom and Dad want to know where you are now!"

"Cool your cheese, sis. I'll be home soon." I hung up.

"Gotta go." I told the doctor before leaving.

* * *

** 's POV:**

I walked into the hallway, wiping my eyes with a tissue.

"Rita?" I hear a voice say. I turned around.

"Rita Cunningham?" The person says again.

"Tyra Fowler?" I was a little surprised to see her here. "What are you doing?"

"Just visiting my mother." Tyra replied. "She fell down the stairs, and she broke a few ribs. Why are you here?"

"My son was in an accident. Now he needs a kidney transplant, otherwise he won't survive." Here come the tears.

"Do you have a relative who can donate?"

I pushed back the tears. "There is one." I said. "But he doesn't know they exist."

* * *

**Randy's POV:**

A million thoughts raced through my mind when my mom left. _Am I going to die? What will the others do without the ninja? Will robots take over the town? Will it be engulfed in a stank apocalypse?_

And the horror of all horrors.

_What if the Sorcerer escapes?_

That thought was too horrifying to process.

Mom pulled the curtain back a little, peeking in.

"Randy, sweetie." She said. "Can we talk? About something important?"

"Sure mom. What is it?" I asked her.

Mom sat on a chair. "There's something I need to tell you." I sighed.

"What is it? Am I gonna die?"

"No. That's not it. Remember when you used to ask about your dad, and I said we had to go our separate ways?"

"Yeah, I remember that. Why?"

"Well, you see, when we split up, you were only a year and a half old. I left out one major detail about our separation. I took you, and your father took the other one."

"Mom... what are you trying to say?"

Mom looked straight into my eyes, and said,

"You have a sister."


	2. Have We Met?

**Chapter 2**  
**?'s POV:**

"I have a what?!"

"You have a brother sweetie." Dad tried to explain to me. "A twin to be precise."

"A TWIN?!" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whined.

"Reyna sweetie." Dad said. "When you were very young, your mother and I went our separate ways, and we each took one of you. I got you, and your mother got your brother. We always planned on telling you guys eventually, but it was never the appropriate time."

"Why now? Why not earlier? Or later?"

"Because now your brother is in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"He was injured in an accident, and now he needs a kidney transplant or he'll die."

"My brother is going to die?"

"He might."

"Where is he?"

"He lives in Norrisville, his name is Randy"

I stood up, and walked upstairs. "Lets go." I said firmly. "Get your stuff."

"Where are we going?" I sounded like the parent and him like the kid now.

"To Norrisville, to save my brother."

* * *

**Randy's POV:**

"I have a sister?" I was dumbfounded.

"A twin sister actually." Mom responded. "She and your dad live in the town next to us, which is only a half an hour drive to get from one town to the next."

"Can I see her?"

"Your father and I have arranged fir you two to meet, that is if you get a donor." Her voice cracked at the last part.

"How did this happen?"

"Maybe I should start from the beginning."

* * *

_Flashback:_

_The house was silent. I was a warm night in the middle of September._

_Suddenly a loud crash erupted through the house, followed by the sound of shattering glass. Someone had broken it. The family in the house woke, and the mother and father- Rita and Ronald Cunningham, rushed downstairs to find the door kicked in, and the glass door shattered, with bits of glass scattered across the floor. Nothing was stolen, but almost everything had been destroyed._

_"I can't believe this." Rita turned to her husband. "Your little plan to catch the neighborhood thief and win the 30,000 dollars backfired! All because you refused to just lock the door and put in an alarm system like a normal person._

_"I didn't know this would happen!" Ronald cried. "We weren't supposed to fall asleep on watch and forget to grab the dart gun our insane neighbor left on our lawn!"_

_"We shouldn't have done this! Our house is destroyed, and it's all YOUR FAULT!"_

_"My fault?! MY FAULT?! You could have tried to talk me out of it!"_

_"I tried! You wouldn't listen to me!"_

_Upstairs, two cries were heard._

_"See, now you woke Randy and Reyna up!"_

_"Me?! You started yelling first!"_

_They continued bickering for the rest of the night. Not them, nor the twins could get any sleep with all the fighting._

_The fighting went on for two more weeks. They blamed each other for the damages when they had to buy new furniture. _

_After a month of this, they decided they just weren't happy together anymore. Ronald and Reyna moved out, intending to return._

* * *

**Randy's POV:**

"You guys divorced over that?" I was very confused. "That seems kinda... wonk."

"Looking back at it, it does seem kinda ridiculous." Mom agreed. "It doesn't even seem like a good reason anymore."

"So... why did you tell me this?"

"It's because-" She stopped when the door opened, and a voice called, "Hello?"

"Give me a second." Mom got up, and went to see who it was.

"Oh hello Theresa." I heard Mom say.

"Hello Mrs.C." Theresa replied. "Nice to see you."

"What are you doing at the hospital, dear?" "I'm just visiting my grandmother."

"Okay. How's your brother and sister?"

"Talia and Julian are doing good. Talia's still a good girl, and Julian's still creepy."

Mom chuckled. "Any reason you chose to come to this room?"

"Um, yeah. Mom told me Randy got hurt, and I just wanted to see I'd he's okay."

"Okay then. Randy's behind the curtain."

Theresa came around the curtain and sat down. "Hey Randy." She said.

"Hi Theresa." I smiled. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing. What happened to you?"

"I got jumped by some guys, and they tried to steal my stuff, and one of them stabbed me. I managed to fight them off though."

"Wow, I didn't know you were so brave."

"Oh um thanks." I could feel my face getting hotter.

"So I'll see you around?" Theresa said.

"Um yeah, I'll see you around." I replied.

Theresa rubbed my arm. "Bye Randy." And with that she left. Mom poked her head in and smirked at my red face.

"Too hot to handle, huh?" She teased me.

* * *

**Theresa's POV:**

It was nice to see Randy here. I mean, it's sad that he's hurt, but it's always good to see him.

Unless I see him hit on Heidi. That's just wrong.

I walk down to lobby, looking for my mom, when a girl runs into me.

"Oh I'm sorry!" The girl apologizes.

"No it's okay." I respond.

The girl was a little taller than me, had tyrian purple hair tied in a high ponytail, and sapphire blue eyes. She wore a purple tee shirt, jacket, skirt, tights, and boots.

She looked a lot like Randy.

"Is there a guy named Randy Cunningham at this hospital?" She asked me.

"Um yeah, room 306." I responded. "I was just visiting him."

"You know Randy?"

"Yes. Do you?"

"Well I did, a long time ago."

She got this faraway look in her eyes, and stared off into space. I started thinking too.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Huh?" The question caught me off guard.

"Your name. What is it?"

"Theresa. Theresa Fowler."

"Nice to meet you Theresa. My name's Reyna Cunningham, Randy's long-lost twin sister."

* * *

**Randy's POV:**

I sat in bed staring at the ceiling, trying to process everything that just happened.

_Robots. Stabbed. Kidney failure. O negative. Divorce. Dad. _

_Long-lost s__ister._

"Are you okay dear?" Mom asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want her to worry more.

"Well if you need anything-" Mom stopped when the door opened and slammed forcefully.

"Who is it now?" Mom asked, standing up. Her face went white.

"It's you." She gasped.

"Hey lady, do you know where Randy is?" A female voice questioned.

Mom pointed to me, and said, "There."

The curtain opened, and a girl who looked just like me was there. She squealed, and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's so great to see you!" She squealed.

"Do I know you?" I was confused. Who was this chick?

She looked straight into my eyes, and said, "I'm Reyna. Your sister!"


	3. Meet Reyna

**Chapter 3:**  
**Meet Reyna: **  
**Howard's POV:**

I sped down the stairs. I had see Cunningham. I may not have very much time left with him.

"Dad! I'm gonna visit Cunningham in the hospital!" I called to him.

"Okay, just be home in town for dinner!" He called back.

I raced outside where Heidi was washing her car. I didn't even notice when I barreled right into her, knocking her back intoa pail of soapy water.

"HOWARD! WHAT THE JUICE?!" She screamed, now soaking wet.

"Sorry!" I called back, not really paying attention.

When I was about a third of the way there, I was panting and sweating. Man that was hard!

I tried running again, but only got about five or six feet further.

"This is wonk." I said. "I'm taking the bus there."

* * *

**Randy's POV:**

I got better acquainted with Reyna after we met earlier. She actually goes to a boarding school that was recently shut down after a fire burned it down. She's friends with a sarcastic, yet nice genius her age named Allison. She's also friends with Allison's foster sister Stella, and her older brother Sammy.

I told her about Howard, and how we're always getting in trouble. I had to leave out all the ninja stuff because she doesn't know my secret identity. I told her though about how we always photo bomb the yearbook photos. She thought that was hilarious.

"Do you know someone named Theresa Fowler?" She questioned.

"Uh yeah. She's um, a friend." I replied slowly.

Reyna looked at my confused, then a smug look crossed her face.

"Awww, my slightly younger twin brother likes Theresa!" She teased me.

My cheeks started to heat up. "Can we not talk about this right now." I pleaded.

"Only if you tell me another funny story." She demanded.

"Hey, did I tell you about the time Howard covered the entire cafeteria in cheese?" I asked.

"No tell me." She said.

"Ha ha ha ha!" She couldn't stop laughing after I told her the story.

As if by magic, Howard burst through the door right after the story was finished.

"Hey Cunningham! I wanted to drop by and-" He stopped when he spotted Reyna sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed.

"Who's the clone?" He asked me.

"Howard this is my sister, Reyna." I told him.

"Oh that's great, so- Hang on, did you say SISTER?" He yelled.

"Yep. Howard, this is my slightly older twin sister, Reyna. Reyna this is Howard."

Howard's eyes were practically popping out of his head.

"Nice to meet you Howard!" Reyna chirped, waving at him. "I've heard so much about you!"

Howard was brought back to reality.

"Well who could resist talking about all this?" He bragged.

Reyna laughed. "Yep. He's exactly how you described him, bro."

We laughed out loud.

"Real nice Cunningham." Howard grumbled rolling his eyes. _"Real _nice."

* * *

**Rita's POV:**

I can't believe it. For the first time in almost fourteen years, I'm getting to see my daughter. She grew up so lovely and really, really... tall.  
I know Randy and Reyna have the same blood type. She could donate her kidney to him. Could I ask her too?

Would it make me sound selfish?

I tried to think of a way to ask her if she could do it. Would she even want to? Why wouldn't she? She wouldn't want her brother to die- would she?

I turned around a corner in the hallway. As I did I ran into someone.

"Oh sorry." I apologized absentmindedly.

"Rita?" The person gasped.

I looked up, and gasped too.

"Ronald?"

* * *

**Reyna's POV:**

"Real nice Cunningham." Howard grumbled rolling his eyes. "Real nice."

I giggled. I liked Howard already. He's funny.

The door opened, and a doctor came in.

"Hey Doctor Marshall." Randy said to him.

"Hello Randy." He said. "Hello Howard." Then he spotted me. "Oh hello. Who might you be?"

"Reyna. Randy's sister." I introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you. Now Randy, do you have a donor?"

"Well um uh..." Randy stuttered.

"He does." I blurted.

"He does?" Howard asked.

"I do?" Randy said.

"Yes." I stated. "I'm your donor."

Howard and Randy looked at me in shock.

"What's your blood type?" Dr. Marshall asked.

"O positive." I informed him.

"Good. You're eligible to donate. When do you want to start the surgery?"

I thought about it for a second then said, "Right now."


End file.
